


Someday She Will

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Historical Slavery, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven-year-old Anamaria plots her freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday She Will

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 40

"When I'm old enough," Master Thomas says as he tracks footprints across the floor Anamaria has just finished scrubbing, "I'm going to run away to sea. That's real freedom, no one to tell you what to do."

Master Thomas isn't looking where he's going as he follows his brother. Anamaria moves quickly to snatch her bucket out of his way before he trips. If he falls, she'll get a beating.

Anamaria is eleven, older than either one of them. She knows freedom only in theory, but she's determined to experience it for herself.

Some day, _she'll_ run away to sea.


End file.
